


don't need your love

by chocolatebourbon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I've been told that this has a plot, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP? but it has a plot, Romance, Smut, apparently people are allergic to switch snhn, ish, soonhoon being idiots and in love Left and right edition, switch soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebourbon/pseuds/chocolatebourbon
Summary: "I'm sleeping with Jihoon on the regular. It's a consensual arrangement," he adds when he's met with more stares and more silence."I thought you two were dating."Yeah, well. You're not the first, Soonyoung thinks....Where everyone but Soonyoung and Jihoon seems to think they're dating, but they're just fucking each other on the regular. You know. As friends do.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 333





	don't need your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooncrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrest/gifts).



_"You're stupid. You won't last five years and fall in love with someone earlier than that."_

_"You wanna bet?"_

_"Sure. You're on."_

The memory struck Soonyoung randomly. It's a conversation from long ago, back when they were trainees and were discussing the terms of their contract although not one of them really knew the thorough contents of it. They were young boys then, blinded by the bright dream ahead of them that they were so sure they would grasp. Naïve. Underestimating the cruelty of reality.

It's not unusual that Soonyoung would fall into a daydream about his younger self; knowing how far he had gone makes moving forward easier, especially after they got knocked back, but it's strange because, number 1, it's the first time this memory ever came to him all. He had completely forgotten about it before today.

Number 2, it's strange that he could think of anything else with Jihoon on his elbows and knees, putting his pretty mouth to good use.

Jihoon licks on the underside of his cock and sucks, pulling Soonyoung back to the present with a wild moan he fails to bite back. He sees Jihoon's smug expression and he laughs _. Fuck_ , he thinks _. Jihoon is so good at this_. It takes all his will-power not to thrust up to Jihoon's mouth, Jihoon hates him working his hips during a blowjob, so Soonyoung just slides his hands through his hair.

"Why are you so fucking good at this, Jihoon," he breathes. Jihoon looks up at him under hooded eyes to wink darkly, and he laughs again, crazed.

"Want to fuck my mouth?" Jihoon asks, popping off with a lewd sound, and Soonyoung only stares at him for a while in disbelief. (Did he forget the date today? Is it actually his birthday?) Jihoon sees this question in his eyes and he shrugs, folding his offer. "Your loss then."

" _No_ –I mean, Yes. Yes, _please_ ," Soonyoung croaks, and Jihoon laughs. It's a beautiful sound, Soonyoung thinks distantly as Jihoon kisses the insides of his thighs again, licks his way back into his cock.

He nods, the movement meaning to tease, and Soonyoung takes back his control, gripping Jihoon's hair and _thrusts_.

Lying on the bed limits his movement and the rhythm of his hips, but maybe that's Jihoon's plan after all, after assaulting him and leading him to the his own room after the rest of the boys passed out in the living room. That doesn't matter, though, Soonyoung's movements would have been erratic standing up anyway. With the warmth of Jihoon's mouth surrounding him snug tight, the suction, the teeth, and that _damn_ teasing tongue, and the control completely _his–_

Soonyoung moans some more, and Jihoon answers with an encouraging hum.

It couldn't be comfortable in Jihoon's position, braced by his arms on an almost-plank, with his head being pushed and pulled with the force of Soonyoung's hips and his hands leading his head, but he feels soft and pliant, that he almost looks like he's enjoying this. He looks so _wrecked_. The flush of his neck, the rose pink of his cheeks, the sweat on his skin, and stretch of his mouth–

" _Jihoon_."

He could swear he can feel Jihoon chuckling around him and _it's–_

" _Ji-hoo-n_." Soonyoung can't even say a name without choking in between letters. He sounds so _pathetic_ , so _undone_ , but Jihoon finds him amusing, the back of his throat vibrating and _it's–_

He urges himself faster, _faster_ , thinking _a little more_ , _fuck, FU-CK_ and _god, Jihoon you feel so–_

He convulses as he comes, his hands frozen on a grip that must not have been gentle, his hips inches off the bed, but Jihoon lets him _, relaxes_ even further _. Swallowing_ , Soonyoung realizes behind all the haze, easing him through it. The drop is exhilarating. Like plummeting down a cliff or a waterfall, the sound of the raging flood drowning the sense but his whole body feels lit on fire and _it's–_

"Fucking maddening," Soonyoung laughs as he releases Jihoon.

He hasn't had an orgasm this good lately. With the awards shows and all their practices and the stress of all it, Soonyoung and Jihoon hadn't had the time to accommodate each other at all. It only had been Soonyoung and his old pal (his hand) and it hadn't been as satisfying as having Jihoon like this.

 _Having Jihoon like this_.

"Still got it," he hears Jihoon mutter from somewhere below him, and some other time, Soonyoung would categorize that sentence among Jihoon's top most arrogant ones. But right then, Soonyoung is gone. Soonyoung is still floating somewhere in space, finding his way into his body, wishing he never had to return as he basks in the warmth of his afterglow.

When he comes back to himself, he finds Jihoon straddling his legs, leaning back with one hand to support his weight, and one hand busy with his own leaking cock.

Soonyoung pulls himself forward.

"Let me," he says, and he half-expects Jihoon to bat his hand away, but Jihoon only leads his hand to his rhythm and Soonyoung follows as Jihoon fucks into his fist to his own high.

"Aren't you a gentleman," Jihoon remarks, both hands holding him upright and Soonyoung would have pushed him back to a more comfortable position if he was not at the edge of the bed. But Jihoon looks beautiful like this, stretched out and naked and _completely at Soonyoung's mercy_. "You really like what you see, don't you?"

"You should see yourself," Soonyoung says. His voice comes out raspy with want even when he's not the one whose mouth just got fucked.

Soonyoung leans into Jihoon's space, and it's warm, he could feel Jihoon's muscles tightening and loosing, stretching and tensing under him and he–

He presses forward to lick on Jihoon's exposed neck.

"Soony– _hnng._ "

Soonyoung would laugh, he really would, but Jihoon's skin is sweet-salt with sweat, and it requires his full attention. "No bites," he manages to promise in a breath.

They still have the GDA in a few days. They can't risk marks.

Soonyoung maintains a steady pace of his hand made smoother with Jihoon's precum and the roll Jihoon's hips. Jihoon presses his cheek against Soonyoung's ear, and it feels _urgent_ , but Jihoon tastes _so good–_

Jihoon spills his cum all over his abs and Soonyoung's hand, but before Soonyoung could dip down to lick him clean, Jihoon pulls him and catches his tongue in his mouth. Soonyoung lets himself be dragged into the kiss, the rough burn of it, the way Jihoon explores the roofs and walls of his mouth with his tongue and he _shudders_ at the sensation. At the feeling of Jihoon _everywhere_.

When he opens his eyes, his breaths have slowed and Jihoon is still watching him. He lets himself rest on Jihoon's forehead for a few more seconds, before he sits back.

"Are you here now?"

Soonyoung blinks, and Jihoon pulls him back by his cheeks, surprisingly gentle, and looks into his eyes.

"Soonyoung. Come back."

The force of reality slams into his face it surprises him: the anger, the frustration, the silent screaming of his muscles and his heart, _oh his heart_ , when he danced like his life depended on it. The _defeat_.

He feels his jaw tense, but Jihoon is already there, pinching the muscle to relax, and the fight bleeds out of him.

 _Ah_ , he realizes belatedly. So that's why Jihoon…

He ducks to hide a smile. It would be wry and Jihoon would coerce a realer one out of him if he sees, and he doesn't want to. Not yet.

"We lost, Jihoon," he mutters.

The anger is not as fierce as it was after MAMA, or even right after the announcement of the winners of the Dance Performance Award when it wasn't sinking in properly, not until the other group had given their speech, not until it was Seventeen's turn to perform onstage. The resentment, the frustration, the _desperation_ wrapped around him like a collar pressing too tight, suffocating, and he _couldn't_ breathe _._ It had been the quickest MAMA in all of Soonyoung's life as an idol. He was not there for most of it. He spent the rest of it drifting, floating. Like his mind was somewhere disconnected from his body.

He had not been present even in the mini-celebration they had. The members went to get a few drinks to "celebrate" (to get the loss out of their system), and Chan had been the only one to get drunk. Soonyoung hadn't even been present when they got back to the dorms.

The next thing he knew, Jihoon was already taking the clothes off of him, leading him to the bed.

"We lost."

The anger now is softer, like sandpaper rubbing on his skin rather than knives that cut through his tendons and bones. The frustration lingers heavy like a stone in his heart, but Jihoon is still pressing his lips where he can reach him, whispering incomprehensible words at the top of his head, keeping him buoyed instead of letting his feelings drag him to sink and drown.

He breathes and meets Jihoon's eyes, still searching. He allows himself to smile, still small, still tight, but it's genuine, and Jihoon sees. He nods.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." He noses Jihoon's face, startling him to a laugh. He kisses the corner of Jihoon's lips, and when he pulls back, his smile is bigger. "Thanks."

They take turns washing up, and Jihoon ends up using one of Soonyoung's shirts again.

"You have one exactly like it," Soonyoung complains.

"Which is why it won't be suspicious if I'm wearing it," Jihoon retorts. His voice is still… rough, thin almost papery, and Soonyoung would feel a lot more ashamed if Jihoon hadn't been so accommodating. Jihoon sees the look on his face, and he only smirks, not even the least bit apologetic (or angry).

The dorms are quiet. It's early morning, the rays of the sleepy sun peeking through their blinds spilling white patches of light on the walls. No one really gets up before 10am, so they have some time to kill before exhaustion or the members (whichever wakes up first) find them.

There are no words they can use to comfort each other, not when the blow had been on the team and it's the two of them, the two other leaders, the choreographer and the producer, who took the hit most severely. They already know the words, know that there was nothing they could have done, that their fans are proud of them no matter what, that there is something less pleasant behind the mask of the awards show. They already know these words. And yet, the defeat still drags like a bad glass of alcohol, leaving a bitter-sour taste on his tongue, one that leaves the sensation of it thick and needing a good scrape. But they will work it out. It's the two of them.

It's been the two of them since before their debut.

"Hey, Jihoon."

Jihoon is still looking at his enormous wall of clothes as he wipes his hair. "What?"

"Remember our bet?"

"Ah." Jihoon whirls to face him. "You owe me a bottle. Chan got drunk."

"What?"

"You said Chan won't get drunk again before the year ends, and I said he would. He got drunk last night so now you owe me a bottle."

Soonyoung grunts and grumbles something about getting him one after GDA, before he clarifies himself. "What about the one when we were trainees?"

Jihoon is giving him that look when he thinks Soonyoung is most stupid. Soonyoung forces himself not to call him out on it, in case they get distracted from the point again. "We have a _million_ bets from back then. Which one?"

"About the contract. The 7-year dating ban."

Jihoon is still giving him that look. "We don't have a dating ban."

"Yeah, but! But when we were trainees, we thought we would have one." Soonyoung waves his hand helplessly. "When you said I won't last 5 years without dating anyone."

"Hm." Jihoon throws the towel on the bed, Soonyoung frowns at this, and shrugs. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. We're almost 5 years. And you're still not dating anyone. Are you?"

"Last time I checked." Soonyoung grins.

"Why bring it up?" Jihoon asks, bouncing on Soonyoung's bed.

"I just remembered randomly." Soonyoung shrugs. "I don't remember the rest of it, so I don't know if either of us already won."

They stay silent for a moment, Jihoon's attention drawn by some game or the other on his phone, and Soonyoung is grounded by the sound of it and Jihoon's presence, keeps him from the spiral of self-doubt and self-pity. Jihoon looks up from his phone to see Soonyong staring. He huffs, and Soonyoung–

Soonyoung is present.

"Well. See you at practice," Jihoon says, standing up.

"Yeah." Soonyoung says, watching Jihoon pad his way out of the room. "Jihoon," he calls as Jihoon opens the door. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Jihoon says, a soft tiny thing, then he's gone.

It's nice having Jeonghan back to perform with them. He's still not at his top performance, but Soonyoung is glad to have one more member back in the team. Coups-hyung left, he thinks, and he's relieved to remember that it could be soon. It _will_ be soon. He's vibrating. He's never felt more unstoppable than with all the members of his team together.

After bathing after he rides Jihoon as some form of congratulations, he finds himself in Jeonghan's room for cuddles. Jihoon is actually a huge cuddler, just not after sex although he does allow some of it when he's in a good mood, so Soonyoung gets his dose of cuddles somewhere else. Sometimes it's Seokmin. Other times it's Chan. But since he missed Jeonghan, he dives under Jeonghan's covers and snuggles up to him before he can complain. He still does, though.

"But I missed you!" Soonyoung claims.

"Ugh, you're extra sappy," Jeonghan mumbles, eyes still closed, but pulling Soonyoung closer. "What is it?" Jeonghan asks when he stays quiet for a while.

"What?"

"If you're not talking, I'm going back to sleep."

Soonyoung giggles before readying himself with a deep exhale. "Hyung."

"Yeah?"

"I think Jihoon likes me."

A beat, then…

"OW– _hyung!_ "

He curls away from Jeonghan although no more pinches follow after.

"Where are the arguments? The facts? The 120-slide powerpoint presentation?"

"I'm bad at the powerpoint stuff," Soonyoung reminds him.

"True, but still. Usually when you say even the most ridiculous stuff, you have this whole set of evidence to back it up with. Like how you think you're a tiger."

Soonyoung crosses his arms. "I _am_ a tiger."

"That's not the point," Jeonghan sighs. "You think Jihoon likes you…"

Soonyoung nods, still pouting. He _is_ a tiger.

"Because?"

Soonyoung scrunches his face. "It's just a thought."

Jeonghan pinches his cheeks, softly this time. "You're being silly. Jihoon likes you, of course."

"Yeah?"

"Why does that make you light up so much?" Jeonghan asks, laughing through his nose.

"I like being liked."

"Jihoonie likes a lot of people."

" _Hyung_ ," Soonyoung whines, scooting closer. "I'm not saying _that_ kind of like."

"Well, I'm not presented with facts, Soonyoung," Jeonghan scolds gently. "What brought this on, anyway?"

It had been initially just a thought, but ever since Soonyoung remembered that bet from a million years ago, he couldn't stop thinking about dating and liking someone and maybe falling in love and Jihoon in the equation somewhere, and his brain supplied this helpful information: _What if Jihoon likes me?_

"I thought I can say, _Hey hyung, I think Jihoon likes me_ , and then _you_ can present me with the facts that can help me establish the thought," Soonyoung admits.

Soonyoung feels Jeonghan's chest move in the rhythm of a laughter. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't hold all facts." He takes a breath. "But I can present you some facts I know."

Soonyoung peers at Jeonghan who still has his eyes closed. He opens his eyes and smiles at Soonyoung.

"Fact number 1, that's Jihoon's shirt."

Soonyoung looks down at the shirt he's wearing and holds a breath because _fuck_ , _this_ is _Jihoon's shirt_ and it's not something they can get away with because it's one of the shirts everyone knows _only Jihoon_ has.

"Fact number 2, you just looked panicked at that revelation."

"Yeah, he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm wearing this." Soonyoung tries to shrug it off nonchalantly, and Jeonghan only hums. "Probably got messed up with the laundry or something."

"Uh-huh."

"Since we have a lot of clothes that are alike."

"Okay."

"Yeah, so we mix up a lot of clothes together. Nothing big. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Fact number 3, you ramble when you lie."

 _Fuck_.

Jeonghan chuckles again. "Do you want me to ask?"

"No." It comes out as a squeak and Jeonghan gives him a smile that says Soonyoung gave him an answer anyway. Jeonghan shrugs and lets it go, which, Soonyoung decides, is _much_ worse than actual confrontation.

"Who else knows?"

Jeonghan opens one eye just as Soonyoung clamps his mouth shut. "Knows what exactly?"

Soonyoung fidgets under his one-eye gaze even more than he would anyone's full blown glare. He really just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Uh–"

"That you and Jihoon exchange shirts? Sometimes? Because the laundry?" Jeonghan's smile is both kind and mocking, but he offered Soonyoung an out, and he really doesn't have a choice but to bite.

"Yes?"

"Not a lot of us maybe. Like I said, I don’t hold all the facts."

 _Not a lot of us,_ Soonyoung feels cold. "So… there are more? Other than you?"

"People probably notice you two switching shirts. Like you said it happens all the time and with other members, too. Right?"

Soonyoung blinks. Wonders the implication of that statement. And only nods.

"Well, it's not like you're in love with Jihoon or anything, right?"

Soonyoung splutters,"Wha- _No!_ Of cou–I mean, _no_ , how even… _pfft_ , hyung, that would mean…" That would mean he lost the bet from a million years ago and Kwon Soonyoung is nothing if not competitive. A petty one. He clears his throat because that's not the point. "We _are_ talking about shirts. Right?"

Jeonghan blindly pats him on his head. "Are we?"

It takes him a while to formulate a response, sure that whatever he says will be used against him, so he mumbles something incoherent, something that could be yes or no or hamburger probably, but Jeonghan smiles all the same. "Until you get your own head sorted, I don't think this is a topic for conversation," Jeonghan says, and he snuggles closer, closing the conversation.

Jeonghan's breaths even out after a few moments and Soonyoung is left with more questions now than he had before going to Jeonghan's room. It's Jeonghan's torture technique, Soonyoung is sure, and he will not fall prey to it.

Soonyoung lies awake for a few more hours.

Soonyoung is still yawning after the meeting, dragging his feet out of the room as he goes. He swears he is awake enough to be listening on their agenda a few moments ago but his brain just had to shut down right after. These meetings are always _way_ too early for his liking, but he knows they needed to end early to accommodate their concert practices later in the day.

As he meanders back to his room, he finds himself taking a detour to Jihoon's studio instead. He's a regular enough visitor that he's sure the members wouldn't be surprised if he went there again.

"Jih-"

He is yanked as soon as he enters and is pressed against the wall, ravaged in Jihoon's scathing kiss.

He lets himself go limp and lean against Jihoon's lips, allows his mouth to open to welcome Jihoon's probing tongue, holds tightly on Jihoon's strong hips for anchor. The sleepy haze that clouded his mind is gone and replaced by his rapt attention to the details of Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon.

Jihoon.

" _Jihoon_."

Jihoon pulls back abruptly. He is panting, lips bitten red. That would make a scene especially with the two of them, probably, but Soonyoung defiantly thinks that this wasn't his fault this time.

"Sorry," Jihoon mutters, rubbing the drool off his chin with the edge of his sweater. "What's up?"

"What's _up_?" Soonyoung echoes, a little disbelieving. "What's up with you? What's wrong?"

Jihoon leads him into the inside of the studio where, as usual, all the lights are dimmed while all his equipment are turned on.

"Is it the comeback? It's not due until a few months but we're already polishing up everything else. The songs are already ready and decided, right? Are you worried?"

Jihoon throws himself on the couch and Soonyoung follows, scooting to give him space.

"You were sleeping during the meeting, weren't you?" Jihoon asks peeking at Soonyoung from under the arm covering his eyes.

"I was paying… half-attention," Soonyoung admits when Jihoon gives him a smug smile. "So… the concerts, then? I thought it was unanimous that we were not going to finish the tour anymore."

"My head's a little messed up about it," Jihoon says, scrubbing his face with a brusqueness that has Soonyoung frowning. Jihoon sits up and faces Soonyoung, one of his knees pulled close to his chest and his other leg crossed over Soonyoung's on the couch. "I know it's safer that we don't finish the concerts, but… we've been preparing for this for the longest time. And it's going to be the first time we're going to some of the cities we cancelled."

Europe. The Dome Tour in Japan. Some states in the US.

All the members _were_ looking forward to it.

Soonyoung lifts his hand and Jihoon catches it easily, looping their fingers together the way he does when he needs something to grasp in these little pockets of anxiety.

"But I want all the members to be safe. I wouldn’t want to risk any one of you getting sick. A lot of us had been in and out of the hospital since the start of the year. The tour would just expose us to more of that virus and with everyone being always weak and tired…"

Soonyoung tightens his grip on Jihoon's fingers, and he sees it, the moment Jihoon pulls back from where he is spiraling.

"I'm okay," he says.

"No, you're not," Soonyoung says, and he tugs him, Jihoon following too quickly, until he's seated, straddling Soonyoung's lap. Jihoon's head slots on perfectly on Soonyoung's shoulder, and Soonyoung counts his breath, feeling the quick paced pounding of Jihoon's heart.

"You really care too much about everything," Soonyoung laughs, and kisses the side of Jihoon's head. "We're going to be decked with masks and supplements in the rest of the Asian tour. We don't know when the rest of the cities will be contacted but we'll have the Manila one for sure for now and who knows, maybe it's going to be the only one." He's only repeating what they've already discussed from the meeting but Jihoon doesn't make him shut up, so he continues.

"And then, we'll be stuck on quarantine. Doing choreography. Working on the comeback songs. Moving rooms."

Jihoon makes a noise that almost sounds like a gurgle? Soonyoung chuckles.

"You're _so_ going to suffer without Mingyu cleaning up for you."

"Shut _up_ ," Jihoon groans, and sits up to glare at Soonyoung.

"But at least this is going to be easier. Your studio will suffer less without all the sneaking."

"You're the worst," Jihoon grumbles, but there's no heat to it.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. Right?"

"You don't know that," Jihoon tells him.

"I know we have so many people to disappoint. Our Carats especially. But we also have to be safe. Everything right now is a gamble. So we're just going to take this one step at a time, okay?"

Jihoon says nothing.

Soonyoung doesn't always know how to deal with Jihoon's rare moments like this, but he knows to be present, the way Jihoon anchors him when he's the one in the same position.

So when Jihoon leans in to kiss him again, he lets him. Closes his eyes and tracks Jihoon's kisses on his skin. The bottom edge of his lip. Then the spot below that. Th angle of his jaw below that. The soft skin beside his ear. One on the curve of his cheek. Then on the dip of his neck, then– _Oh_. His eyes fly open. That's a nip in the inside of his collar.

" _Shit_ sorry. That was–"

Soonyoung slams his lips against Jihoon's, and from there it's open-mouthed and all tongue because _fuck_ Jihoon _asked_ for it.

Jihoon laughs against the kiss, and Soonyoung can't help thinking it sounds prettier muffled against his lips, and there's a bitter-sweet taste from the coffee Jihoon had this morning and Soonyoung licks all of it. Wants to swim around and get drunk of it. Then he remembers this is supposed to be about Jihoon, so he retracts a bit, only to kiss Jihoon once more softly because he can't help it. Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he's grinning when his palm taps Soonyoung's cheek as they pull back for air.

"You asked for it," Soonyoung pants, and Jihoon's grin turns mischievous with a hint of softness, giving him one quick kiss before sliding off Soonyoung's lap to stretch. Soonyoung is a little grateful because he knows he would have gone further if Jihoon hadn't. But only a little because he did want to go a little further. "Gym later tonight?"

"Hm?" Jihoon turns, his arms still above his head mid-stretch. " Not in that shirt, you're not."

Soonyoung looks down and sees Jihoon's shirt. One of those shirts that both of them share the same design, but this one is definitely Jihoon's. "Why not?"

"People are talking, Soonyoung." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "And that's partly your fault. Why do you keep posting when we use the same clothes? Then, you used the plaid one I own when you went to that dance class in Seattle."

"It was in LA," Soonyoung corrects but Jihoon only glares at him. "Wait, is that why you used the same shirt after? So people will know we have identical shirts and not assume I just use your clothes?"

"Something like that." Jihoon shrugs. "And then we got caught wearing the same thing on video."

Soonyoung grins. "I was trying to prove a point."

"What point?"

"Nothing important," Soonyoung says, standing up and grabbing Jihoon's waist to place a soft kiss at the corner of his lips that lingers for a breath. His voice drops into a whisper, as gentle and soothing as he can when he asks, "You good?"

Jihoon has his eyes closed when Soonyoung looks at him. He stays close for a few moments, letting Jihoon ground himself. When Jihoon flutters his eyes opens, he doesn't have to answer.

"Thanks for letting me abuse you," is what he says.

"Abuse is a heavy word," Soonyoung says, pinching his cheek only for his hand to be swatted away. "It would mean I did not consent to it. And I fully consent to this." He kisses Jihoon again.

"Stop." Jihoon flicks his nose. Soonyoung steps back to give Jihoon back his space. He has his work to get back to, after all. "Thank you for letting me use you then."

"Right back at you." Soonyoung points a finger gun at him, earning him a lopsided grin. "Later?"

"Change your shirt." Jihoon nods at him.

"We'll see."

" _Soonyoung_."

"I can always go to the gym shirtless you know? Would you be super distracted?"

"I see the way you ogle at me, Soonyoung. I won't be the one distracted."

Soonyoung giggles and relents, walking backwards out of the studio. "Fine. Is the idea of dating me so repulsive?"

"Yes," Jihoon answers so readily it makes him laugh even more.

"Oh, but, _honey_ , I love you with all I am. You're my heart and my life, you know, my Jihoonie~"

"Go to hell, Soonyoung."

"You can't say that. We're basically dating. Today is day 1."

"Shut up."

Soonyoung blows a kiss and runs out when Jihoon mimes throwing something at him.

Only to bump into Seokmin right by the door.

"I didn't hear anything!" Seokmin says like a thief caught in the act of stealing. He definitely heard everything.

"That's fine," Soonyoung assures him.

"You guys are really dating? The hyungs were having a bet on it," Seokmin says.

"Definitely dating," Soonyoung says with deep sincerity that Seokmin aims him a confused look that is too cute he has to laugh again. "You can confirm with Jihoon, then later tell me what song we're going to play at your funeral."

Seokmin rolls his eyes. "One of these days you two are going to fall in love with each other and the others will riot."

"You guys and all this falling in love bullshit."

"Because you two are always hanging by each other's arm!"

Soonyoung shrugs.

"You sure you're not even slightly in love with him?" Seokmin asks a little too innocently.

Soonyoung narrows his eyes. "You had a bet with Minghao, didn't you?"

Seokmin's sickly sweet smile appears, and he snuggles up Soonyoung's shoulder. "Come on, hyuuuung. Not even a little bit?"

The door to the studio opens up to an annoyed Jihoon who apparently heard enough of the ruckus to intervene.

Soonyoung pats Seokmin on the shoulder. "Well, I hope I get a share from whoever wins their bet before Jihoon decks them." Soonyoung winks at Jihoon whose glare sharpens at him, and _wow, that's hot_ , Soonyoung thinks as he ducks from the swipe at him and he's already bounding away.

Soonyoung's gotten himself in a situation, and he's not sure if how he should feel about it.

His phone had been beeping incessantly the whole day, and he forgot to ask Mingyu to help with his notifications again before he went to check out the recording session in the studio. Although the younger producer had been eyeing him fiddling with his phone with its near-constant notifications, the other people in the studio mostly ignored him. By the time he figured out the settings without making any permanent damage, the studio was at a standstill.

"You can skip it," Bumzu-hyung was saying, and Soonyoung glanced up from where he's plopped comfortably on the sofa. Bumzu-hyung was the one directing at the time, although he was only really there to monitor their progress than do some actual directing, letting Jihoon have free reign over the piece since it's mostly done. "Either come back to it later, or just leave it like this. Personally, I think this is already great."

It was Jihoon inside the booth mostly hidden behind the glass wall, the mic and the recording stand so Soonyoung did not see his expression when he replied, his words transmitted privately over to Bumzu-hyung's headphones. He was only adding a little more flare to the already finished composition of what Soonyoung believed to be next to the last song they need to record. Soonyoung sat up more properly and he sees the bulk of Jihoon's body inside the booth.

Bumzu-hyung whirls to face him, an amused expression on his face. "Jihoon is kicking you out."

"Huh?"

"He says and I quote ' _I don't want to see his ugly face within the vicinity while I'm recording'_ is what he says. _He_ says. I'm just telling you what he told me. Him, not me."

"Okay?" Soonyoung gets up from position to stand up and leave. He jabs a thumb at the direction of the door, and Bumzu-hyung nods heavily, still with the smile on his face that Soonyoung is not fast enough to decipher. "I'll just… go, then?"

He tries to catch Jihoon's eye before he leaves, wondering if he should properly apologize if his annoying phone and his time as an inattentive space occupying bum in the studio would merit punishment, but Jihoon's eyes remains downcast, scanning through his lyrics and notes, no doubt going through the song in his head again. Soonyoung shrugs and trots out of the studio. He will just have to apologize later.

Imagine his surprise when Jihoon enters his room later and locks the door with a resounding click.

His phone died an hour back trying to valiantly fend off the messages Soonyoung had been receiving, and Soonyoung had not had the heart to charge it yet, knowing what awaits him once he opens it. This also means he did not receive a message from Jihoon if he had sent one. Or a call if he ever did.

"Um–hi?"

He's leafing through a copy of the magazine ELLE sent to their dorms, and frankly Soonyoung had already seen and read the interview a few times that day. He is just absently going through them again to pass the time. And some evaluation for himself. He's been receiving a lot of feedback (not _really_ feedback, mostly just compliments, wrapped in teasing and words of praise) the whole day, none of them the kind of critical he wanted to hear, so he had to do the critiquing himself.

Jihoon stops at the edge of the bed and Soonyoung feels mildly like he's been caught doing something he's not supposed to do even when he's not doing anything he should be concerned of.

"Did I–um. Jihoon? How are you?" He berates himself for the series of questions he starts with but Jihoon only stares at him, and it only registers then, the anger in his eyes, a certain annoyance that Soonyoung only attributes with his most stupid decisions that Jihoon has to clean up afterwards. Which does not happen on the regular! "Uh…"

" _Fuck it._ " Soonyoung picks up on this rushed whisper just as Jihoon… there's no really good word for it, Jihoon pounces on him and he's being pushed back on the bed, Jihoon's weight on top of his, his mouth insistent and wet and _wanting_.

Jihoon, with all his self-restraint, to be _this_ unhinged has Soonyoung moaning out loud before he could stop himself, but he really _can't_ stop himself. He would not be able to. Not with Jihoon's hands roving over his body, hot, warm and _pressing_ on the soft areas of his skin, tracing lines he's already had memorized from all the years they had each other familiarized. But there's a bit that's something new here, something Soonyoung can't place, like Jihoon is looking for something and he's urging his hands to skim methodically, not missing a single inch of skin untouched and Soonyoung is _burning_ at the attention.

" _Haa_ \- Jihoon, _wha_ –"

Jihoon jumps back suddenly as if realizing what he just did, but his eyes are still clouded and Soonyoung knows there's more where that intensity came from.

Jihoon's fingers are so carefully deliberate when they reach for him a second time that Soonyoung does not know if he's imagining the way they tremble as they clutch the hem of his shirt. One swift motion and it's off him. He sits up to rest his whole back against his headboard. The way Jihoon moves as if hypnotized tells him there is no way to escape this any time soon. He has to be comfortable.

Not that he wants to escape.

His joggers join the heap of his clothes on the floor in his next heartbeat.

Jihoon's eyes rake the expanse of his naked body and breathes audibly through his nose and–

Soonyoung is already mostly naked but he's feeling more exposed under Jihoon's scrutiny than it should warrant. Jihoon leans back and Soonyoung is a butterfly whose wings are pinned to a table, splayed, watched and–

Jihoon extends his arm, his fingers barely touching Soonyoung but he feels the heat of Jihoon's body in the areas where he lets his hands explore. Goosebumps appear on Soonyoung's flesh and Jihoon's eyes remain blown wide as if he can't believe–

And Soonyoung–

(Soonyoung feels–)

Jihoon's eyes has him riveted in place, preventing him from squirming under his gaze. He breathes again, and there are words.

"You're _beautiful_."

 _(Worshipped_. _)_

Jihoon lunges with the same ferocity he exhibited a few moments ago if not more, and he has his hands making the same rounds against his skin, now crazed and shaky, as if Jihoon has tipped over his remaining patience and he's spilling all his untapped desire heavy and warm on Soonyoung's body. Soonyoung's mouth and opens and closes, air forcing itself in and out of his lungs in effort to breathe because Jihoon has him losing central control over his systems–

Jihoon's knee presses between his legs, and Soonyoung ruts against it with great relief and arousal.

One of Jihoon's hand pushes his hips down while his other hand still _still_ grasps at Soonyoung's body, tracing patterns both gently and not, a lot of times _not_ and Soonyoung is just a body of nerves sizzling at the stimulation all over him. Jihoon's lips has yet to move from his face, and that in itself is agony because Soonyoung knows…

He _knows_ what Jihoon wants.

When Jihoon detaches himself from the spot on his neck he's been teasing, not even enough to leave a mark because he's that kind of detailed a person, Soonyoung uses all of his one braincell to stop himself from urging Jihoon faster else it breaks whatever spell is casted on Jihoon. Jihoon takes his time kissing a path that leads to his dick and by the time Jihoon reaches his boxers, Soonyoung feels faintly like he's about to explode.

Jihoon must be some kind of sadist because he stops, sits up and takes the warmth with him.

Soonyoung stares at him, breathing like he's finished the whole concert routine in thirty minutes, and Jihoon stares back looking a little lost.

"Fuck, _Soonyoung_ ," he says.

Soonyoung fails to form words with how dry his mouth is, but he guesses the message is received, his impatience and mutual arousal, because Jihoon bends down to… he…

Soonyoung presses his arm against his lips to muffle the lewd moan and sounds he's making when he feels Jihoon's teeth scrape against his skin of his hips as he uses his mouth to pull down Soonyoung's boxers. As soon as it's off and Soonyoung's cock meets the cold room air in all its anger and hardness, Jihoon does not waste time to lick on it eagerly, lapping on it like a pretty kitten. Then he takes it deeply, the warmth of his mouth encapsulating and _perfect,_ and all metaphors disappear from Soonyoung's head and it's just _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ as Jihoon moves his head up and down and his tongue swirls an expert motion under and around the head.

When Jihoon pulls back, Soonyoung opens his eyes (he doesn't even realize he has his eyes closed until then) to voice a complaint but he finds Jihoon scrabbling at his clothes and lays a bottle of lube and a packet of _condom_ on the bed and Soonyoung just _blacks out_. He does not really, but it felt that way, his head scrambling to keep up with Jihoon's plans. Jihoon takes off all of his clothes in record time, wrapped Soonyoung's dick in the condom and has it lubed just as quickly and then he's lining his hole against it and–

Soonyoung feels Jihoon's fingers dig on his shoulders, his own hands heavily grabbing Jihoon's waist as Jihoon sinks himself slowly down centimeter by _agonizing_ centimeter

Then he slams himself halfway through until Soonyoung is fully sheathed in his heat and both of them moan loudly at the sudden fullness and pleasure spiking all over their shared space and bodies. Soonyoung releases his grip from Jihoon waist to brush his bangs away from his eyes. Jihoon's eyes are still hooded, still wild and Soonyoung feels overwhelmed all of a sudden, that he's the one at the receiving end of all this ceremony.

" _Soonyoung_ ," Jihoon grits out, and the pain-pleasure of his nails on Soonyoung's skin makes Soonyoung want to lose control the same way. Jihoon clenches around him and... "Soonyoung… Fuck me."

Sometimes _snaps_ inside Soonyoung, and then he's gone.

Jihoon is still somewhat in his weird haze afterwards, a level too clingy to be normal, but Soonyoung's not complaining when Jihoon presses light kisses over his collarbones, traces letters against stomach, and their fingers laced together the whole time.

He's looking at Soonyoung like he's something of a wonder, and it's a tad flattering and frightening but he's so warm, so comfortable that he lets his thoughts skitter over his mind and just looks at Jihoon, wondering if he can convey his own admiration through his gaze.

"What?" Jihoon asks, his hand on Soonyoung's cheek tapping lightly to get his attention.

Soonyoung huffs in a laugh. "I…" he shakes his head. "Just surprised. What brought this on?"

Jihoon's eyes clear, the clouds from the moment giving way to the brightness that entails sobriety, but the hand holding Soonyoung's doesn't let go when he reaches for his lips to kiss. Short. Sweet. Teasing. "Your damn magazine pictures," Jihoon says.

Soonyoung grins. Wild and untamed. He had felt powerful that fateful shooting day, but that had been because of the expertise of the camera directors and makeup artists who worked their wonders to make the shoot as successful at it had been. It was difficult to keep it a secret when he came back to the dorms and was assaulted with questions by his members. He relented, giving away too much of what happened even when he swore to secrecy.

Still, it had not prepared him for the final print when the first copies of the magazine were sent to their dormitory then released to the public. The photos of him were… _amazing_ , if he said so himself. The blue of his hair is still annoyingly startling but bright and gorgeous against the dull light partnered with the deep colors of his clothes that made his features pop on the paper. The lines of his body created angles and fluidity of movement, something he had not thought possible captured on the sessile page but here it was, and here was he. Presented as the choreographer and main dancer of Seventeen.

He is quite proud of the final product, although he wished more of the behind the scenes of the shoot were also released. At least those photos he can share with the members without guilt now that the magazine was published, and he did so, sending his favorites over several of his group chats for his members, friends and family to feast on.

Jihoon is in, at least, five of those group chats.

"You liked them?" Soonyoung asks, shifting where he's lying on his bed to get closer in Jihoon's space, encouraged when Jihoon does not attempt to stop him.

"They were pretty great," Jihoon states, smug and proud at the same time and it warms something at the pit of Soonyoung's stomach.

"And you couldn't resist?"

"I was prepping myself before I remembered I had a recording today," Jihoon says simply like that is something he would do on a regular, and Soonyoung is blown away because no. Jihoon would… He. He would not… Soonyoung struggles to form thoughts after that statement.

"Is that way you kicked me out of the studio?"

"You were fucking distracting _and_ you were not paying attention."

Soonyoung chuckles, squeezing their hands as he pulls Jihoon closer. "I knew you loved me, Jihoonie."

He can feel Jihoon roll his eyes from where he's plastered on Soonyoung's chest but he says nothing else for a while. Soonyoung lets the silence envelope him, it's something vulnerable yet sweet, how the two of them just lets the moment spiral into the next. Soonyoung's heart expands in his chest and he feels so…

He feels so–

"You're thinking too much," Jihoon mutters somewhere below him. "If this is about the interviews, you did really well, I swear. You don't have to go through them a million times to find what you could have done better."

Is he? He doesn't even remember what he's thinking about. Soonyoung smiles and kisses the top of Jihoon's head.

"The fuck are you so sappy for?" Jihoon scolds him but he doesn't let go of Soonyoung's hand so _he's_ one to talk, but Soonyoung does not call him out for it because he's a nice person, and he's happy and he feels so…

"Going to Jihoon?"

Wonwoo's question is posed quietly, innocently and without judgement, so characteristic of Wonwoo that Soonyoung is programmed to stop to think before answering. He's already standing up, ready to run to the studio that the question catches him off-balance and off-guard. Wonwoo is not even looking at him, still scrolling through his phone where he might have gotten the idea of Soonyoung's likely motivations.

It would not take a sleuth, really.

But Soonyoung likes to pretend he's being discrete. He hopes he (they) is, at least.

"Just the studio. Not Jihoon."

_Smooth. Real smooth._

"Right."

Wonwoo still doesn't look up, preferring to accost Soonyoung with his allegations without the weight of his gaze and that just makes Soonyoung more defensive about it.

"I always go to the studio."

"You do."

"For no real reason but to loiter."

"Of course."

"This is nothing new."

"It's not."

"So I'm going there like I always do."

"Go ahead."

Soonyoung narrows his eyes. Wonwoo still isn't looking at him.

"You _have_ seen my covers and posts from the studio, right? I posted on WeVerse."

"I have."

"And Jeonghan-hyung and I did a Vlive over there too."

"You did."

Soonyoung crosses his arms, waiting.

Wonwoo sighs and finally looks up at him. "What do you want me to say, Soonyoung?"

"What do _you_ want me to say, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo stares at him, eyes wide and honest and… It's just Wonwoo, his best friend from years back asking and really wanting answers without him having to draw conclusions that would likely be wrong. Wonwoo is not friends with the judgment thing knowing it makes and breaks relationships. Soonyoung wishes he did not have to be that good person today and just judged the hell out of Soonyoung so he doesn't have to say the words out loud.

Soonyoung makes a helpless motion with his arms. "I'm sleeping with Jihoon. On the regular," he adds when he's met with more stares and more silence.

The stare turns piercing before Wonwoo returns his gaze back to his phone. "That's disappointing," he mutters.

This makes Soonyoung harrumph. "It's a consensual arrangement."

"I'm not judging."

"You just said it was disappointing."

"I hoped you two were dating." At this, Wonwoo levels his gaze at Soonyoung, and there had been no judgment, of course not, this is Wonwoo. "Especially when you're obviously head over heels-"

"I'm _not_."

"Really? So you're not rushing to see Jihoon just because he posted a photo of himself on WeVerse after you specifically said you won't be able to go?"

"I… am horny."

Wonwoo snorts. Soonyoung thinks it's believable enough until Wonwoo says, "Yeah you have a Jihoon switch somewhere inside you that has you going absolutely feral in his vicinity. I get it. Now go before he decides he's had enough of you and dumps you for someone else."

Soonyoung is still thinking about what Wonwoo said when he is buried deep inside Jihoon that night. He doesn't even notice he's being obvious about the out of character dramatics until Jihoon calls him out on it.

"You're being soft today," Jihoon says just as Soonyoung thrusts languidly into him, his moan draws long and satisfying. "I'm not complaining, though. This is a nice pace, too."

Soonyoung only hums in response and hides his face on the crook of Jihoon's shoulder.

"Do I want to know what's in that convoluted head of yours right now?" Jihoon asks when Soonyoung doesn't move for a while.

"Do I go absolutely feral when I'm around you?" Soonyoung deliberately words his sentence against Jihoon's skin in hopes that Jihoon won't hear, feeling the embarrassment that follows the statement immediately after he speaks. Does _he_ really? He has been thinking back to all their memories together and just, _fuck fuck fuck_ , was he always _that_ annoying?

"You're louder and definitely touchy that's for sure," Jihoon replies and Soonyoung winces. "Please fucking _mo-ove, fuck_." Soonyoung obliges and makes a few lazy but deep plunges that has Jihoon clenching around him. It's drives a sweet heady feeling around his mind that he has to fight through the haze before he loses his thought again. "Is this why you're suddenly so careful tonight?"

"I can be careful," Soonyoung mutters, bracing himself against his arms to look at Jihoon who is just as flushed and beautiful as any other night. The red blush of him is stark against his pale skin, splotches of it on his chest, shoulders, neck and Soonyoung dips down to lick it.

"You were waiting for the lube to warm on your fingers, and then you were _painfully_ patient with the prep." Jihoon's tone implies his signature grin is lopsided, appreciative of Soonyoung's unexpected gesture, but still absolutely teasing. "If I didn't know better I would think you're making love with me, Soonyoung."

_Before he decides he's had enough of you and dumps you for someone else._

"Is that such a bad thing?" Soonyoung grumbles and Jihoon laughs, pulling Soonyoung to kiss him chastely, tenderly and oh so suddenly that has Soonyoung almost tilting at the affection.

"Not really. I just thought it wasn't our style," Jihoon says, then his smile takes on a soft curve, familiar and homey. He laces his fingers around Soonyoung's nape, pulling him down until their faces are lined with each other, then hooks a leg around his waist. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're great whatever you do, Soonyoung. I don't care if you're touchy or loud or whatever. _Feral_ , did you actually _use_ that word? Sounds like something Wonwoo would use."

Soonyoung couldn't hide the pinch on his eyebrows with their position, but Jihoon only softens even more.

"I like you feral, Soonyoung. I like you whatever you are, okay?" He places a kiss, quick but sweet, at the corner of Soonyoung's mouth. "I like this soft whatever thing you're doing right now, too. If you're up to continuing this, _fuck_ that would be great."

Soonyoung doesn't stop the laugh from escaping him even as he moves again, measured and controlled, and relishes at the exhale it elicits from Jihoon, his soft mewls of pleasure that helps build Soonyoung's own.

"That feels _so_ good," Jihoon breathes into his ear. "Fuck me slow and good, yeah?"

Soonyoung smiles, warm at Jihoon's admission and gentle command. Soonyoung dips down to press kisses on every available skin he can reach, and Jihoon's hand writes notes of a song against his own. Soonyoung does as he's told, he pulls back until all that's inside Jihoon is the head, and then inches back with a tender pace. Not slow, not really. _Tender_. One where he slides in and out, where they're not driven mad by the slowness, but relaxed at the comfort that they have of each other.

He mouths Jihoon's name against his skin, in awe and in wonder that he has someone this amazing to ruin, someone this beautiful under him and around him. Jihoon purrs delicately when Soonyoung hits his spot just right, and they settle with that angle, rhythm still as steady as their heartbeats.

Then Soonyoung's phone rings, the sound of it piercing, insulting at the private of their shared space.

But the ring tone is special, one used for the managers in charge of the important details of their comeback. Soonyoung is still heavily tempted to ignore it, especially when Jihoon makes a deep sound as he almost slams himself inside.

He feels so _powerful_ at the moment, he does not wish to ruin it.

The call dies down and Jihoon makes a noise that sounds irritated and he nips at Soonyoung's shoulder where he could reach. "What if that's important?"

"More important than you?" Soonyoung heaves back in, a little faster, a little heavier and Jihoon's resounding moan is _beautiful_ after that wretched ring tone. "I doubt that."

The call that comes after is a different ring tone again, one reserved for the members, specifically the leaders of the team. And with the two of them together, there's only one person left to call him at that time.

"It's Seungcheol-hyung," Soonyoung says then kisses Jihoon as deeply as he can while pausing In the movements of his hips. He feels Jihoon complain at the back of his throat that makes him laugh as he pulls back. "I'll be quick."

Jihoon blinks owlishly at him. "Wha—?" 

The phone is not difficult to reach even if he does not pull of out Jihoon. He only has to bend a little bit for his hands to reach the coffee table beside the couch they were desecrating. Jihoon's eyes sharpen to a glare and he's probably about to stop Soonyoung when he clicks to answer the call. "Hyung?"

"Soonyoung. You didn't answer Joonhyung-hyung."

"Ah, sorry. I was a little preoccupied." He glances at Jihoon who glares at him some more. Soonyoung answers by rolling his hips that has Jihoon twisting his whole face just to keep himself from making any inappropriate noises. _Fuck_ , _that's sexy_ , Soonyoung thinks and does it again, this time Jihoon exhales unsteadily and glares at Soonyoung. Soonyoung lets himself laugh. "Was it anything important?"

"There's a schedule. I was wondering if you can talk to Jihoon about this? Just relay it to him."

"Talk to Jihoon? Sure." Soonyoung winks at Jihoon then bends to a curve so that Jihoon would hear Seungcheol talk too, even as he fucks into Jihoon _slow_ and _good_. Soonyoung presses a hand over Jihoon's mouth when he releases a particularly heavy exhale. The position is not at all comfortable, he's braced on his elbows to keep his weight off Jihoon, still connected ass-to-dick with Jihoon, a hand keeping the phone to his ear, and another hand making its way to Jihoon's cock to hold it by the base. Jihoon gives him a pained expression that he only blinks innocently at. "What's it about?"

"A radio show for the comeback promotions. It would only allow two members to go, and Seungkwan suggested that you two be sent to film it."

"Just the two of us?" Soonyoung asks, looking sideways to check Jihoon who looks ravished and ruined, his lips pressed to tightly together, his whole face contorted in what Soonyoung can only describe as exquisite torture. He rolls his hips again, and Jihoon almost _almost_ opens his mouth to bare that pretty moan to the world, but he holds tight and instead grips at Soonyoung's back for dear life. He clamps his mouth on Soonyoung's shoulder but only succeeds in making Soonyoung wince. "Is that a good idea?"

"The members think so. I personally think so. The manager and the company agreed, so it's really up to you if ever."

"When will it be?"

Seungcheol details more about the schedule, all the while Soonyoung continues to grind against Jihoon who shudders and shivers against him. Soonyoung can _feel_ Jihoon's desperate whines on his skin, whimpers of pathetic defeat that has Soonyoung doing the same motion over and over again. When Seungcheol is done, Soonyoung is sure his shoulder will be battered for at least a week. "Sounds great. Thanks, hyung."

"Alright."

The call clicks off without a hitch and Jihoon mouth immediately separates from Soonyoung that the relief of air stings at the bare dermis that Jihoon exposed. Jihoon laughs as his back hits the couch again, and it sounds just as pathetic as his whines during the call. Soonyoung _loves_ it. "You're a fucking monster, you know that?"

"Only for you, sweetheart," Soonyoung teases and slams himself inside Jihoon. The moan he gives is loud and unabashed, making desire curl wonderfully dangerous at the pit of Soonyoung's belly.

" _Fuck._ Your breaths weren't even messed up during the call. Seungcheol-hyung probably didn't suspect a thing."

"I _am_ the performance team leader of the K-pop group Seventeen. You might have heard of me."

"Sick bastard," Jihoon croons. "Why are you so hot?"

"But only for you, sweetheart," Soonyoung repeats, grinning as he presses a kiss at the base of Jihoon's neck.

"Fuck!" Jihoon yells and pulls Soonyoung into a deep feverish kiss that has Soonyoung seeing stars. Jihoon's mouth always tastes _so good_. So intoxicating. "Forget slow and good. Fuck me _hard_ and _fast_ , Soonyoung. Make it rough. Make it painful. Make me _scream_."

Soonyoung does not have to be told twice. The desire building inside him unravels into a flood that crashes over him and he pounds against Jihoon with unforgiving force and speed. Jihoon's hands keep slipping from his back but he tries to hold on, even as he moans out Soonyoung's name, keens and almost whistles _More, more, yes, just like tha-at. You're so good to me, Soonyoung. So so good._

Soonyoung laps at the praise like a dog starved for days, and he uses all his strength to drive Jihoon to the edge then back again. He knows he does not have something to prove, but he does it anyway, because this is Jihoon, and he wants him pleased and satiated and marked inside out of Soonyoung, Soonyoung, _Soonyoung_. There are thoughts at the edge of Soonyoung's consciousness that he does not dare form, and instead uses what's left of his mind to think to pleasure Jihoon instead.

Jihoon. Jihoon. Just Jihoon over and over again.

When Jihoon comes, he does not manage to scream. Soonyoung made sure he did not have the energy to.

It's during comeback when Soonyoung realizes just how stupid he had been acting.

He had been doubly stupid for getting irrationally jealous over Jihoon's many celebrity friends when he himself had also contributed to the Left and Right Challenge with his own. The stunt with Kang Daniel did not escape the notice of most if not all of the members and even a lot of the fans. Then Jihoon asked him to do Zico's dance challenge with him and he had been too happy to dance _with Jihoon_ than just to dance _at all_.

When Wonwoo pinned him with a look filled with questions, it hits Soonyoung so quickly that he does not have time to think before they're all being ushered into their vans separately so they can go back to home to prepare for the schedules once more.

Just how long had he been in love with Jihoon and not realized it?

Too long, he laments.

When he enters Jihoon's room that night to find Jihoon sprawled topless on his bed, playing some game on his phone, he does not stop himself from jumping at him.

" _Soonyoung_ ," Jihoon protests, but it dies down immediately when he realizes Soonyoung does not move from his position on top of him. Instead, he lets his hand fall before reaching over to card his hands through Soonyoung's hair. Soonyoung sighs as some of the tension bleeds out of him at Jihoon's touch. "What's this about?"

"How long have I been in love with you?"

"Couple of years."

Soonyoung sits up, surprised that Jihoon even answered at all, but Jihoon only looks back at him in confusion. "What?" Jihoon asks.

"You _knew?_ " Soonyoung recognizes something akin to fear and panic resting just under his nerves. Jihoon _knew?_

"It's pretty hard to miss. I would be blind not to see it," Jihoon says, nonchalant. "Did you realize it just now?"

Soonyoung blinks at him. Nods.

"Took you long enough. Want to cuddle?"

Soonyoung lets himself be pulled in Jihoon's embrace, warm and safe inside Jihoon's arms. He feels unmoored at the revelation in front of him, and feels as if something else must happen, like the Earth should split open, or stars shape the letters of Jihoon's name, or him be struck by lightning… anything really, besides the fragile normality of this that they are doing.

He's in love with Jihoon.

For _years_.

And Jihoon _knows_.

For _years_.

"How long have you known?"

Jihoon hums. "Remember the bet?"

"What bet?'

"The one where I told you you'll fall in love within the span of the non-existent dating ban."

Soonyoung sputters. "You said you didn't remember that bet!" Even Soonyoung forgot that bet again.

"I didn't that time. I just recalled recently." Jihoon says, his chest vibrating in gentle laughter. "Don't you remember what you said?"

Soonyoung shifts so he's facing Jihoon. He sees the mirth in Jihoon's eyes. Mirth and fondness. "No," he admits, and the fear is replaced by comfort. Familiarity. This is Jihoon. Jihoon who had known for years and still stayed despite that.

"You said I was right because I'm probably going to be the first person you'll fall in love with at that rate. I think you were teasing that time."

"Ah," Soonyoung recalls and nods. "Because people had been commenting about the producer-choreographer dynamics."

Jihoon grins. "We were pretty great even back then."

"We were."

Soonyoung searches Jihoon's eyes as he speaks the next words. "I've been in love with you for _years_. And I never realized."

"To be fair, you have been proclaiming your love for me very early on," Jihoon deflects, but the smile on his face his genuine. "I have been very good at rejecting you if you haven't noticed."

"You…" Soonyoung swallows. Jihoon _has_ been rejecting him. From the very beginning. "Yeah."

"Will you be stopping?"

"Huh?"

"With the love proclamations?"

Soonyoung blinks at him. Finds the answer at the curve of Jihoon's mouth, at his teasing and affection. Soonyoung finds it in himself to smile, because he has been in love with Jihoon for years. Jihoon has known for years. And has been rejecting him ever since. "No. No, I won't."

Jihoon nods seriously. "Good."

"Jihoon-ah."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jihoon kisses him just like all the times he's kissed him from a million years ago. Jihoon kisses him true, real and perfect. Like every other time. Jihoon kisses him like he's loved him from even before.

"I love you, too."

"You'll still be rejecting me when I tell you in the broadcast tomorrow?"

Jihoon grins. He's so _fucking_ radiant. Soonyoung is deliriously in love with him. "Bet on it."

**Author's Note:**

> No explanations. I know this has no plot whatsoever, but I have no regrets haha. I literally just wrote this because I missed writing for soonhoon and it's the birthday of this person (Happy birthday, I love you) so more excuses to write Soonhoon smut. Here's a [thread ](https://twitter.com/elaventwotwo/status/1280451400581787648?s=20) of all the moments referenced in the story. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> I know they switch but Power bottom!Jihoon and Service Top!Soonyoung always has a special place in my heart. 
> 
> title is from [don't need your love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESVsbCkFvG4) by HRVY and NCT Dream
> 
> send me prompts and sweet nothings maybe? [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/fracturedice)


End file.
